The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly a system for power supply detection and indication for an IHS.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs generally have a power supply that supplies low voltage power (e.g., 3.3 v) known as auxiliary power (AUX) when the IHS is “plugged-in” to a line voltage or other power supply. This auxiliary power is supplied to the IHS even when the IHS is powered down/off. To indicate that this auxiliary electrical power is present on the internal circuitry of the IHS (e.g., a motherboard), a light emitting diode (LED) or other light indicator device is lit-up on the circuitry board. This LED is powered all the time that the IHS is receiving the auxiliary power when the IHS is plugged-in, whether the IHS is on or off.
With respect to energy consciousness, IHS consumers and government regulators are decreasing requirements on how much power an IHS can consume in the off/powered-down state. For example, there is continuing pressure for IHSs to consume less power when they are in their off state (see for example, Federal Energy Management Programs (FEMP) and the European Union Energy Using Products (EU EuP) bulletin 080214-01). As mentioned above, IHSs traditionally have an LED powered from an auxiliary power bus to indicate that the system circuitry board has power. However, with stricter power requirements, the power that this auxiliary power detection circuit LED draws is now a significant portion of the IHS's off power budget.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved power supply detection and indication system for IHSs.